


【曼西斯/圣歌团&达米安相关】最后的任务

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: ao3存档。曼西斯全员男性而圣歌团全员女孩子的奇怪设定。零碎地堆砌一些流水账。达米安相关。有隐晦的车，基本等于全文清水。
Kudos: 4





	【曼西斯/圣歌团&达米安相关】最后的任务

“……伊碧塔斯是圣歌团在伊兹地牢里发现的被遗弃的孩子。”达米安说，“她是圣歌团与上位者取得联系的关键。”  
他停顿了一下，在想怎么向曼西斯这些学生描述伊碧塔斯不是名字听起来那样的美丽少女，而是有海葵一般蠕动的圆圆的头和纤长的黏糊糊翅骨的巨大上位者，他说：“伊碧塔斯的身体比我们所在的房间还大，会使用秘法的力量。现在你们应该知道我们使用的伊碧塔斯的预兆是从哪里来的。遥远的呼唤也是伊碧塔斯的力量。”  
“那时候曼西斯学派还在治愈教会，我们在亚楠的大教堂上层，但只有圣歌团成员可以见到她。”  
“你要去杀掉她吗？”一个看起来很年轻的男孩子问，他的棕发整整齐齐的向后梳，带着干净的眼镜，看起来和旁边一片乱蓬蓬格格不入。  
达米安说，我不知道是否可以。但我会尽力。他明天就要离开了，今夜他将把自己所知道的一切告诉曼西斯的学生。  
男孩又问，您是怎么知道伊碧塔斯的，既然只有圣歌团可以见得到她的话。  
因为我曾经是圣歌团的成员，达米安说。

严格来说他并没有真正成为圣歌团的成员，圣歌团里只有女孩子，她们虔诚而刻苦，作为治愈教会的高层成员像是不食人间烟火一般保持肉体的纯洁。然而达米安知道她们只是立志将自己的子宫献给天空与宇宙。他见过她们的下半身被伊碧塔斯温柔地吞进海葵一样的头部，遮眼面罩遮住大半的脸上，只能看到张开的嘴唇里因为动情而无意识地吐着一截舌尖。如果受精成功的话，她们为此而准备好的子宫就会诞下伊碧塔丝的女儿，同时也是她的弟弟妹妹。达米安记得这些棕色皮肤的小触手会和宇宙之女一样趴在地上，齐齐面朝一个方向昂起布满疣状突起的头，向上位者所在的宇宙的方向发出无声的哀求，也许是祈祷他们的父亲降临到大教会上层。  
伊碧塔斯希望被带走，圣歌团希望与上位者取得联系，也会希望被遗弃的女儿重归家庭，起码那些女孩子是这样祈祷的。劳伦斯主教也消失后，圣歌团只剩这些孤儿院选拔出的被与世隔绝培养长大的女孩子了，被圈养在教会整日学习拜耳金沃斯学派思想的女孩在匮乏的生活里和伊碧塔斯建立了深厚而真挚的感情。  
孤儿院不可能只有小女孩，但女性的子宫是这些孩子唯一有价值的。孤儿院的小男孩被称为小园丁，被安排在花园里照顾那些花萼膨大如人头的花朵。他们的归宿是被肌肉注射入眷族的体液，皮肤变成光滑蓝色，骨骼缩小，头部被膨大的脑组织撑到原先的数倍大，走起路来会传出液体于头颅中晃荡的响声。达米安本来也是其中一员。

达米安并没能在刚到达亚楠时就潜入圣歌团的领地、他度过童年期的地方。彼时治愈教会已经出现崩裂的迹象，劳伦斯的失踪是盘踞在教会的乌云，但还有代理人阿梅利亚出面主持日常事务，成为圣歌团的最后一批孤儿院的女孩也成长到足以独当一面。她们穿着下摆像花苞一样鼓起的裙子般的白袍在大教堂区上层忙碌，看起来柔弱无害，实则每一个都掌握了致命的秘法，对手杖等武器的运用也十分熟练，很让留在治愈教会的老家伙们放心。  
杀掉伊碧塔丝的任务必要却并不紧急，达米安在亚楠中部的一处房子里暂且落脚。房屋的主人是典型的亚楠人，热爱讥讽，幸灾乐祸，嗜血且排外，还好达米安有张看不出什么地域特征的脸，亚哈古尔也勉强不算是异乡，于是得到的对待还算客气。他把曼西斯牢笼藏在柜子里，从二楼窗户里悄悄向外看。和他记忆中一样，每天都会有治愈教会的神职人员在街上巡逻，只是现在多了许多身材高大如巨人的苏美鲁人，拿着沉重的巨斧或链球，很可能是专门用来对付大型野兽的。神职人员穿着破破烂烂的衣服，布条一样的衣摆下是瘦到膝骨突出的双腿，教会只是将它们当作听话好用的猎犬。达米安不会为此感到不平，曼西斯也没提贴到会给负责绑架的苏美鲁人好好穿衣服，这些异族人被派去亚楠各个地方，凭借天生的力量和敏捷抓回好用的实验品，但碰上熟练的猎人时赤手空拳的它们不会太占优势，达米安知道苏美鲁人的更换非常频繁。  
通往教会上层的大门紧锁，持有钥匙的人很少会现身于亚楠城中，苏美鲁人认得出白色但分不清圣歌和白色教会长袍，所以达米安来到亚楠。他换下学生袍穿上皱巴巴的衬衣和马甲，像个亚楠人一样等待圣餐。上层中一部分女孩子会负责为亚楠人提供神血，她们的血受过上位者更高浓度的祝福，因此比一般的血圣女更加甜美，而作为治愈教会的高层人员她们同样也比血圣女更加隐秘，这让她们的血稀少而珍贵，碰到圣歌的亚楠人是千里挑一的幸运。

达米安的伏击成功了，他总是不会让米克拉什失望。那个圣歌被带到未见村的监牢，达米安让亚哈古尔的猎人找到她身上的钥匙，他去广场后的房子里找他的导师。米克拉什带着几乎没摘下过的牢笼，铁条后面的面孔脸色惨白眼圈浓重，第一次见到他的人往往会把这位曼西斯的首领当作一个刻苦而憔悴的年轻学生，但在达米安刚认识他时米克拉什就是这样一张脸。还在孤儿院的小男孩达米安拿铁丝撬开锁从房间里逃了出来，在黑暗里拼命向传来喧闹声的门口逃跑，他被什么黏滑的东西绊倒在地，小腿压住的小家伙们发出叽叽的尖叫，达米安顾不上它们，爬起来继续跌跌撞撞地跑。他看到光亮处有人，太好了他穿的不是教会的白色长袍是黑色的衣服，达米安追上他，抓着他的袍子慌乱地求救，求他带他走。那个人转过身低头看他，对他露出一个微笑。这个微笑撕开了达米安的恐惧，以至于之后的时间里在所有人都说米克拉什笑起来阴沉沉的时候，达米安都觉得他的笑很令人宽慰，长大后这个词则变成了可爱。他跟着米克拉什走出孤儿院的大门，就此远离了无故消失的男孩、胳膊变成触手的女孩和走廊拐角游荡的大头怪物，米克拉什成了他的导师，他成了在别人身上实验的人。  
我带回来一个圣歌团，达米安向米克拉什汇报，我想我们可以进入治愈教会上层了。米克拉什发出惊喜的声音，他夸赞了他，又告诉他在他潜伏在亚楠的时候，曼西斯已经准备好了一切物资和人手，他们随时可以出发。  
米克拉什从衣兜里掏出两个深棕的小瓶，递给达米安其中一个。他们一饮而尽，在达米安咽下嗓子里血一般浓稠的药水时，他听到米克拉什说，自己马上要带着学派进入梦境的边境了。  
我想你大概无法赶来与我们一起，米克拉什说。  
药水带来的舒缓迅速被酸苦的失落淹没，无法在未知的梦境中继续守候在米克拉什身边让达米安忧心，但他掩盖掉自己的情绪，对米克拉什点点头，我会留在教会，直到圣歌团手里那个幼年的上位者被杀死。  
米克拉什轻柔地说，把你从圣歌团带出来是我最正确的决定之一。

达米安来到监牢的时候圣歌显然被好好搜过身了。女孩被绑在牢房正中的椅子上，头无力地垂在胸前。她的腿被分开绑在两边的椅子腿上，沾着血的裙摆下，一边的丝袜已经被扯掉了，露出一截光裸的小腿。看守她的亚哈古尔猎人把搜出来的钥匙交给达米安，还有几个空血瓶。需要什么信息的话我们可以审问她，猎人说，他抓着圣歌的头发把她从昏迷中扇醒。达米安掀开她的覆面眼罩，露出眼睛后她不再是遥不可及的圣歌，只是个普通的年轻女孩。虽然眼角还是红的，但圣歌的眼神意外地平静，她沉默地望着达米安，只是呼吸残留着一点颤抖。  
她不会说的，达米安说，交给你们处置吧。  
猎人应答的语气充满了不怀好意的欣喜，他甚至拍了拍达米安的肩，问他要不要现在享受一下，不然之后可能就没什么反应了。这种不哭不叫的类型操起来也很有劲，猎人老道地说，而且她下面水可多了，又很紧，好像在把你的老二往里面吸一样。  
达米安顿了一下，决定不告诉猎人圣歌的身体被训练来容纳什么样的生物。他回绝了猎人的提议，脑子里都是他的导师。他赶往另一处位于地下的牢房，那里面关着恐怖渗人的怪物，兽化后多毛的手臂把牢房的铁栏杆拽得当当作响，达米安略过它们直奔最深处，潮湿的空气里传来粘腻液体被不断搅合的声响，牢房里的人蹲在角落里，青白的皮肤像水袋子一样挂在身上，达米安叩着手指敲了敲牢房的铁门，那个人形迈着步子啪叽啪叽走了过来。头颅上的皮肉已经扭曲得分不清五官，触须密密麻麻地伸展出来，达米安面不改色，对怪物说，我们去个你肯定会喜欢的地方。  
达米安穿过长长的走廊，一阵阵的尖叫被他甩在身后，吸脑怪果然很喜欢跟上位者搞过的女孩的脑液。他来到常年出现在自己噩梦里的花园，这里已经被种满了那些花萼膨大如头颅的植物，达米安蹲下来像抚摸幼童的头顶一样抚摸一枝花朵。我回来了，他在心里说。然后他站起来，用尽全身的力气打碎了隔开花园的玻璃，他知道自己很快会见到伊碧塔斯了。

梦境的时间是破碎而不连贯的，达米安注意到亚楠很久都没有日落了，有上位者把亚楠整个拖入了自己的梦境，梦境里的亚楠依然无可逆转地在兽化病的侵袭下崩溃。街上游荡着成群失去理智的居民，被捕猎的野兽被绑在十字架上处以火刑，达米安整日整日呆在他落脚的房子里，那些烟有时会飘过他紧闭的窗口。他等待着自己留在祭坛边的召唤铃被触碰，即使是曼西斯最强的人之一，单凭他自己也无法杀掉伊碧塔斯。这个事实让他不甘，但献身于战斗的觉悟被无法割舍的留恋所阻拦，他狼狈地落荒而逃，电梯载他一路向上回到孤儿院。有一只吸脑怪蹲在门边滋滋有味地进食，黑暗中隐约能看到地板上摊开的雪白裙角。  
达米安等待梦境的主人找到伊碧塔斯，上位者不会容忍另一个上位者的女儿，伊碧塔斯迟早会被杀死，达米安会倾尽所能提供帮助。


End file.
